Ana, Lori, Figwit & Boromir
by mith-amrun
Summary: Boromir is rescued, in 'A New World'. Owch. Middle Earth sucks for them, dosn't it? And...What the hell was the horny elf thinking! *shock horror!*
1. Chapter One, rewritten

Disclaimer: Tolkin owns much of this. But I own the rest! :P  
  
  
To thy person who doest fearest me so much, thy must notist say thy name: Uhhh...thanks, I think..  
  
Lori: How am I going?  
  
elven princess of mirkwood: ^___^ ^___^ ^___^ thankyou. :)  
  
  
  
Uuneaor means firey sun.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ana smiled softly, as she watched her baby boy sleep in the sling. Figwit brushed his face gently, and took her hand.  
They were riding back to Rivendel, with Lord Elrond, and Lady Arwen.  
  
Suddanly, Ana stiffened, and groaned.   
  
"Oh for fucks sake!" She exclaimed, and Figwit guestered the others to keep going. "Antonia, I officaly disovwn you as my twin!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"You don't want to know." Ana sighed.  
  
"Yes, melamin, I do."  
  
Ana sighed. "Antonia and I share feelings...and not always ones we want to feel..."  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Her and Legolas are probally..."  
  
Figwit started laughing. "Oh really? Arwen!"  
  
"No...don't..."  
  
Arwen came over, from where she and her father were setting up camp for the night.  
  
"Could you take Uueanor for a while?" Figwit asked. "Ana wants to wash."  
  
Arwen grinned, and took Uueanor eagerly, and returned to camp, where Lord Elrond stopped what he was doing to play with the little boy.  
  
Figwit pulled Ana onto his horse, and rode for a good while away from camp.  
  
Ana groaned again, and swore. "I'm going to kill her next time I see her."  
  
Figwit laughed. "She can feel you too right?"  
  
"Quite possibly."  
  
Figwit ran his hand under her tunic. "Then let us see if our lovemaking can beat theirs..."  
  
Ana giggled. "Your nuts! You know I'm too injured to..."  
  
Figwit's only respnse was to lower her to the ground, and kiss her deeply, as he removed her clothes. He looked up, smiling. "There are other ways to give pleaseure to my lady."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Ana and Figwit returned a few hours later, holding hands. They were wet, from washing. Ana held out her arms to Uueanor, who looked up at her with his unfocased eyes.   
  
"How was he?"  
  
Arwen laughed, as Elrond sent her a deathglare. "Oh fine. Peed in father's eyes."  
  
"Oh you poor thing." Ana giggled, and whispered to the baby. "Good boy, Uueanor. Third male so far. You'll carry on our legacy yet..."  
  
"Whats to eat? I'm starving." Figwit sat down, and rested his head on Ana's side.  
  
"After all the noise you two made 'washing', it is no wonder." Elrond gave him a plate.  
  
"Washing is a very hard exercise." Ana poked out her tounge. "Very, very hard." She took a large chunk of a sausage, and burst out laughing as Figwit went red.  
  
"You'd never think your a mother." Elrond smiled.   
  
"You'd never think you had a sense of humor, after the councai..." Ana broke off. "Opps..."  
  
"You also were hiding?" Elrond raised a eyebrow at her.  
  
"Possibly..."  
  
"Figwit..." Elrond looked over at Figwit.  
  
"She followed." Figwit defended himself. "I had no say in the matter. You know Lady Ana."  
  
"Yes we do." Arwen nodded.  
  
Elrond looked away as Ana started feeding Unneanor. She laughed, as she noticed him diverting his eyes.  
  
"Look, godfather, one day you will want to tease him about this. Besides, when Arwen marries Aragorn, she'll have to do the same thing."  
  
Elrond nodded. "I suppose you also know the future..."  
  
"Yep indeady, I do." Ana nodded. "And seeing as you cannot do anything about the fellowship right now, I can tell you not to worry too much. Oh, and Aragorn is having second thoughts about rejecting the throne. Oh, and Gandy isn't dead. And he's now Gandalf the white."  
  
At this Elrond looked at her in wonder. "Really? Do you speak the truth?"  
  
"Yes Elrond. But the future is chanagable, so don't stop what I told you." Ana stroked the baby's ear.   
  
"I would not dream of it." Elrond nodded, and turned away.  
  
Arwen looked pleased. "So I will marry Aragorn?"  
  
"You will, if Elrond doesnt change the future." Ana leaned over, and shook Arwen's hand. "Hello, Queen Arwen of Gondor."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
That night, they were overtaken by another two Riders. Lori, and Boromir.  
Ana sat up, and stared at him.  
  
"You are supposed to be dead."  
  
"I am dead to this world." Boromir answered. "I am leaving to Lori's world."  
  
"Lori..."  
  
Lori shrugged. "I couldn't resist him." Boromir kissed her hand, and she grinned.   
  
Elrond sat Boromir down, to dress the wounds.  
  
"What about the boat they found in Gondor?"  
  
"Taken care of." Lori answered, and took a seat next to Ana. "We put bloody clothes, Boromir's weapons and shelid, his horn, and all the orcs he killed in the boat."  
  
"You think it will work?"  
  
"Well, we could hardly leave a 'Boromir is dead' note, could we?" Lori answered.  
  
"True." Ana smiled at the sleeping Figwit. "Arn't elves cute when they sleep?"  
  
"Absolotly." Lori smiled. "But isn't Boromir's chest nice and...mmmm.." She grinned widly as Elrond took off Boromirs shirt competly. "...perfect."  
  
"Not as good as Figwit."  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"Is not"  
  
A snort from Figwit, who burst out laughing nearby. He got up, looked at them strangly, and went over to Boromir.  
  
"What is it?" Boromir asked, as they kept their 'is too, is not' up.  
  
"Oh...nothing..." Figwit smiled. "They are fighting over who is better looking, you or me."  
  
Boromir smiled. "And now?"  
  
Figwit strained his ears.  
  
Lori sighed, and sat back. "Well, I guess...Legolas is better than both of them, chest wise."  
  
"Agreed. Better kisser too. More onion?"  
  
"Agreed. I would love more onion."  
  
Figwit looked offended, and repeated what just happened to Boromir.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
"Oh we aint gotta barrel of money!"  
  
"Maybe we're ragged and funny!"  
  
"But we'll travel along"  
  
"Singing our song!"  
  
"Side by side!"  
  
"Oh we aint gotta barrel of money!"  
  
"Maybe we're ragged and funny!"  
  
"But we'll travel along"  
  
"Singing our song!"  
  
"Side by side!"  
  
"Oh we aint gotta barrel of money!"  
  
"Maybe we're ragged and funny!"  
  
"But we'll travel along"  
  
"Singing our song!"  
  
"Side by side!"  
  
"Girls!" Elrond snapped.   
  
Ana shrugged. "We don't know anymore than those lines."  
  
"Not our fault." Lori added, pouting. "Are we there yet?"  
  
Ana laughed, as Elrond started strangly at Lori.  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Lori!" Elrond snapped again.   
  
Ana sighed smiling, and leaned back against Figwit. "Boromir's gonna have fun with her."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Rivendel came into veiw, one long week later. Figwit took Ana up to his quarters, in the east of Rivendel, a twenty minuite walk from the main group of buildings, in the forset. It was split level, made from blue stone and thick wood.  
  
"Welcome home, milady." Figwit picked her and her baby, and placed her on a sofa. "When's dinner?"  
  
Ana glared at him. "I'm used to eletric ovens, and eletric frypans, thankyou very much. And microwaves, with tv dinners."  
  
"eletic...miro.." Figwit looked confused. "What?"  
  
"I'll take you to my world soon." Ana sighed and lay back with Uueanor lying on her chest. "You know how to cook. I'm exauseted."  
  
"Motherhood is easy! How could you be exausted?" Figwit exclamined, and she glared at him.  
  
"You really belive that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ana stood, and pushed the boy in his arms. "Go untill this time tomorrow without my help, and then if you still think that, I'll cook dinner every night."  
  
Figwit smirked. "Deal." He smelt something bad, and Ana laughed as his nose wrinkled.  
  
"His nappy needs changing, and you'll have to wash the nappy, plus some others from traveling. He also needs a bath run, and some clothes washed. Call me when your done, I'll feed him." She walked off. "I'm going to ask Arwen for help with dinner."  
  
Figwit watched helplessly as she walked outside. "Ana!"  
  
"Tenna' telwan, adar!" //Untill later, father!//  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Ana and Arwen returned, with a servent, and food. Figwit was no-where in sight, but they could hear a baby crying not too far away.  
Ana looked hesitent, and started in the directian, but Arwen put her hand on Ana's arm.  
  
"Ho baur heltha henio." //He needs to understand// Arwen led her to the kitchen. "But now, you need to learn to cook."  
  
A hour later, and the stove was started. Two hours later, and Figwit emerged with Uueanor, who was badly wrapped in a thick woolen blanket, and was looking teary. He sat down at the table, with a sigh.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"It's easy." Figwit groaned, as Uneanor started to cry. "Eeasssyy."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Ana snuck out late that night, and walked to Isilme-wilwarin's grave. The moonlight caused little flecks to dance on the grave, and Ana curled up next to it, and started to cry. She fell asleep there, next to her little girl's grave.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
  
Boromir gripped Lori's hand tightly as they walked slowly up the hill, with Elrond watching from the bottem. As usual, suddanly the weather changed, and birds sung different songs...exept...  
  
"Where are we?" Lori looked around at the gumtrees, and looked back. A path, a backyard, a little house.  
  
"I was hoping you'd know." Boromir touched the ashfelt road, and jumped back as a car raced by. "What was that!"  
  
"A car Boromir." Lori scratched her head. "I can't belive it..."  
  
Boromir gripped his sword. "Cars are rare?"  
  
"No. I think...this is Australia! What the hell..."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
  
  
Moments after Lori & Bormior arivved in Australia, they heard some rather familor noises from behind. They looked behind them, and saw the forset from Middle Earth shimmering fainly, against the gumtrees and shrubs. Ana, Figwit, and baby came up the hill, and Middle Earth vanished.  
  
"Lori?"  
  
"Ana?" Lori shrieked, and hugged her tighly, trying not to squash the boy.  
  
"Tis good to see you again, Boromir." Figwit clapped him on the back. "I will not have to face the perils of this world alone."  
  
Another car rushed past, and Figwit jumped.  
  
"Apparently it is called a 'car'" Boromir smiled. "Acording to my lady, it tis nothing to fear."  
  
"I see..." Figwit eyed the black car as it vanished behind cows. "I know those beasts. Cows."  
  
"Yes..." Ana nodded. "Cows. Right. Lori, what are you doing here?"   
  
Lori shook her head. "No idea. I walked up the hill, and boo! Australia."  
  
Ana sighed. "Another great mystery to be solved. But we don't have much time. You guys want to come? Figwit and I are going to devolp photos I took of the babies."  
  
"Sure." Lori shrugged. "Maybe I'll go back with you to have a talk with Elrond."  
  
Ana took Figwit's hand, and led them down the path, to her little home. Figwit smiled as he saw horses eying them.  
  
"This world is not so strange after all..."Figwit muttered and jumped as a blue tounged lizerd ran under the little house.   
  
"Speak for yourself..." Boromir's hand again went to his sword (the other sword, you dirty minded auther/reader) as he stared at a kangaroo in a paddioc lazing in the sunshine, a joey poking out of it's belly.  
  
"What are those strange beasts?" Figwit paused, as the kangaroo got up, watching them.   
  
"Kangaroos. If you get too close, they kick. Their kicks can kill, so don't feed them, or anything." Ana opened the door, and made them sit. "Figwit, Boromir, do not touch anything! Got me?"  
  
She went into her room, with Lori. Smiling, she lay the baby down on her made bed.  
  
The phone started ringing, and Ana rushed to get it. She found Boromir, and Figwit standing over it sword and bow raised at it.  
  
"Relax. It's a phone." Ana picked it up. "Hello? Hi mom...yes I'm fine...and Antonia...shes gone to a friends...she was going to tell you, but the bus was leaving...i was about to call you..." Suddanly Ana gasped. "Hold on mom..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What the hell am I going to tell her about Uuneaor? And the missing arm?"  
  
"Tell her the full truth." Lori called.  
  
"Do you think it will work?" Ana called back.  
  
"Photos. Elf in your home." Lori called from Ana's room.   
  
Ana nodded weakly, and picked up the phone. "Mom? Is dad around?....damm....I want you to meet the baby's father....mum! dont say that...mum!...." She hung up, and sighed. "She's on her way with dad. Be scared Figwit. Be very scared."  
  
Figwit went pale. "Your father?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Figwit pulled off his pack, and pulled out a velvet bag. "Then I better give this to you."  
  
"What is it?" Ana opened it, and gasped in delight. A little, gold dimaond ring! "Oh! Oh!"  
  
Figwit laughed as she attached herself to him.  
  
Lori came in, and drooled over the ring, while Uuneaor slept in the room.  
  
A hard knock came from the door, and Ana froze.  
  
"Here we go..." Ana forced Figwit, Lori and Boromir to sit on the couch.   
  
She let in the parents.  
  
Ana's mom sat down on the armchair, and her dad sat on the other one. They were glaring at Boromir and Figwit.  
  
Ana sat down, and started to explain.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Ana's father shot a 'You touched my baby girl' look to Figwit, as Ana and her mother cooed at Unneaor. "I hope you can provide for Ana."  
  
"I can, sir." Figwit looked uncomfatble. "I am a lord in my land, and we now own a few homes..."  
  
"A lord!" Ana's mother exclaimed. "Wonderfull. Anthony, leave our poor son-in-law alone. He will look after Ana fine."  
  
Anthony just glared at Figwit. "If he takes such good care of her, then why was he not there to stop the stabbing? It's bad enough you got her pregneat, and were forced to marry her."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"No Ana. I don't want you leaving home, and playing house." Anthoy glared at Figwit with more intesnaty. "You are a little girl, and there is no way I'm going to let you run around the country side with a baby and a man with pointy ears."  
  
"Dad!" Ana went red. "Firstly, he is an elf. E L F. And concidering I've been 'playing house' for over a year now, I'm pretty sure I can handle it."  
  
"Anthony, I think she can handle it." Ana's mom looked up from Uuneaor. "Ana, dear, would you like us to takt the photos to be devolped?"  
  
"Yes please...but I would like to see them first, with Figwit." Ana smiled at her mom.  
  
"You!" Anthony snapped, and Figwit jumped. "Porno shots! Your a pimp! I knew it! My poor baby girl..."  
  
"No, dad! I just want to be with Figwit while we look at them." Ana made him sit, and gave her mother the films. "Its just that...my little girl...we want to be alone."  
  
Ana's mother pushed Anthony outside, and winked reasurlinly at Ana and Figwit. "We'll be back in a hour or two."  
  
Ana sighed, and flopped onto the couch, and rested her head on Figwit's lap. "Fathers. Who needs them?"  
  
"Uuneaor does." Figwit smiled, as Uuneaor made a small smile, and pulled his long dark hair. "He seems to like my hair."  
  
"Good, because I'll kill you if you cut it. Dad hated it." Ana grinned, as Figwit brushed her lips with his fingers. "I think it made him a little...uneasy. He was a hippy once."  
  
"Hippy?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Owww!" Figwit pulled the little fist off his hair. "He dosnt seem to be bothered by one arm. Uses it very well."  
  
Boromir and Lori emerged from the spare room. Lori's hair was messed, and Boromir, and Lori's lips were swollen.  
  
"Is it safe?"  
  
"No." Ana smiled. "Maybe we should leave first, and then you can use the kitchen table. But wash it afterwoods..."  
  
"Ana!" Lori threw a piece of paper at her, and Boromir wrapped his arms around Lori's waist.  
  
"Sorrryyy..."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Boromir grinned as the lights went out. He snuck to Lori, and wrapped his arms around her, as they started a movie.   
  
"Milady, I do belive you have wronged me." He whispered, and little shivers went down her.  
  
"How so, Boro?" She turned her head towards him.   
  
Boromir laughed softly, and licked up her neck, to her ear. "I'm not sure."  
  
His hands pulled her to him, and held her in his arms.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Read the other ones.  
  
All those who are on Neopets, my username is: half_elf_varda (www.neopets.com)  
  
all those on petcube my user names are _sara_ and theorignalsara (www.petcube.com)  
  
  
thanks to this website for the elvish songs: http://www.elvish.org/gwaith/language2.htm  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lori, Boromir, Ana and Figwit decided to stay the night at the house, on the codition that Ana's father would keep within 1oo metures from the house, at all times.  
  
"Ana?" Lori called from the otherside of the lounge room. "Prehaps we shouldn't have shown them the telly...just yet..."  
  
"At least we arn't showing them the movie theaters."  
  
Lori stood up. "Let's get some food. Pizza?"  
  
Ana smiled. "Yep. Ana chinese."  
  
"Hey, Boro, Figwit." Ana kicked them, and they looked up, a little dazed. "We'll be in the kitchen."  
  
They just nodded, and went back to 'Road trip'.   
  
Lori and Ana went into the kitchen and picked up the phone.  
  
"We'd like, one roast chicken...no two. One Vegetarian pizza, one meat lovers, one hawiian, two surprime, three large garlic rolls, two two litures of coke, one two liture of dr. pepper..."  
  
Lori grabbed the phone, and added her bit in. She finshed, Ana gave the address, and they hung up.  
  
"I hope we can afford this."  
  
"We can." Ana pulled out a wad of notes. "Birthday money for me and Antonia. We always ask that we get money instead of things."  
  
Lori smiled. "Good idea. I'll remember it. Where's the cd player?"  
  
"In the lounge room. There's cds in the drawers beneath." Ana pointed at the cd player, and Lori ran to it, and threw on music.   
  
Boromir stood up, and started to dance with Lori, while Figwit sat, his eyes glued to the 'Dontation Scene'  
  
"Does this actully work?" He asked Ana, who sat down behind him. He leaned back, and smiled at her.  
  
"I think so...and no." She laughed as his face fell. "I'm not sticking my fingers up your butt."  
  
"But..." Figwit sighed as she shook her head.   
  
Uueanor started to cry, from Figwit's lap, and Ana got up, to feed him.  
  
"Lori, mom will come with the food, give her the money that I left on the kitchen table, in the little box." Ana called, and Lori nodded, while trying to get Boromir off her.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Lori heard a knock a little while later, and opened the door. Instead of a middle aged women, a young women stood there smiling.  
  
"Err...hi...Arwen?"  
  
Arwen laughed and hugged her. "Father was being a little...overbearing. I decided to come here."  
  
"How did you know where to go?" Lori opened the door widly, and Figwit came over.  
  
"I'm an she-elf. I can hear all the noise your making. Speaking of noise..."  
  
Another person came foward.  
  
"Hello Mr. Ratcliffe." Lori put on a smile, as she hearded the elves inside. "Can we help you?"  
  
Ana's dad held out the bags of food, and Arwen came outside, and took some. He stared long and hard at her, and her raven hair pulled back away from her elven ears, then breifly to Figwit who was standing behind Lori, his ears clearly exposed. Figwit stood there, his arms folded, smiling.  
  
"I'm Arwen." She smiled. "And you are?"  
  
"Mr..Ratcliffe...Ana...dad...I'm going now." Ana's dad went back to the car, shaking.  
  
"Strange man." Arwen shrugged, took Lori's hand and led her inside.   
  
"He's never seen a female elf before. Esspacely one who's the granddaughter of Lady Galadrial." Lori shrugged and opened the food. "ANA! FOOD! GET IT BEFORE THE ELVES DO!"  
  
Ana came out, and clamped her hand over Lori's mouth. "I just got him asleep! Quiet!...errr...when did they get here?"  
  
"The same time as your father I think." Lori answered grabbing a piece of pizza.   
  
"My dad was here?" Ana groaned, put the food over the hot oven to keep it warm. "Fanbloodytastic. Did he castrate Figwit?"  
  
"Nope. Took one look at Arwen, and hurried home." Figwit answered, wrapping his arms around her. "I did however make sure he could see my pointy ears, as he saw her."  
  
"Why'd you come?" Ana turned to Arwen who sighed.  
  
"Father was harrasing me about Aragorn." Arewn shrugged. "I decided to leave for a while."  
  
"Dont worry." Ana hugged Arwen. "All fathers worry about their daughters."  
  
Figwit nodded. "Tis a normal thing."   
  
Lori came back out. "We should start a new video. Lord of the Rings?"  
  
"I don't know..." Ana looked at Arwen, Boromir and Figwit. "It might not be such a good idea..."  
  
"If it is like Road Trip, I will like it." Figwit smiled, as Ana gently hit him. "It was a amusing story."  
  
"It is not Road Trip. It is the story of the fellowship, up to where Boromir 'dies'" Lori put the video in. "It's all happened. No reason to not show them."  
  
"Fine." Ana nodded, and started to move the food into the lounge room, on the coffee table. They turned off the lights, and turned the movie on.  
  
Lori sat in Boromir's lap, and he wrapped his arms around her, as Galdrail started speaking.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Late that night, as cold pieces of pizza, and cold spicy noodles were nibbled on and Figwit offered to sing.  
  
"Find dîn morn be taurfuin, hennad be elin iavas silivrin,   
  
Magol dîn celeg, dagrant ú-rem, e milui ar idhren,   
  
E mell velethril eriol, athar phith thenin melethron,   
  
Ne thaurdinnu firn Michrist vîn nuin elenath e lasbelin.   
  
  
Men urem an arvellon, arnediad ah boeg cothath vîn,   
  
Am meriad ammen ne thraw, e callon vinai vedui,   
  
Beleg ho, u-verthant heriad dîr gudwarthen vregol dîn,   
  
Duliel ned i dhu taurvorn danc o adel na gui.   
  
  
U-'ernim nesto ho egor gedi acharn or chyth dîn,   
  
Arphent, "avlinno naergonath", a ned rainc bess vell dîn e firn.  
Cíniel hon caedol gwann ennas, beth vedui în, u-lathrannen,   
  
Ned i echad boe awarthad, noe eriol ónem a naen.   
  
  
Linno Kharas Crist-Erui, firn maethor thelion ned estel;  
Lasbelin gwaew linnatha o dínen ned ast dannen ho,  
Ne morn uireb uidafnen hennad dîn gilvíriel,  
I daur ned aur geleriol, ú-echuiatha tíro." Figwit finshed the mornfull song, and Ana hugged him tighly.  
  
"That is a mornfall song to sing Figwit." Arwen sighed. "But beautiful."  
  
"It is." Figwit nodded. "But if you like, you could sing a more joyfull tune."  
  
"If you all wish it." Arwen smiled, as Ana, Boromir and Lori nodded enthusasticly.  
  
"A Banwen! ethuilrín vain!  
Aglar am meril i mBelain!  
Penna glorgalad o menel,  
berio i amar in edain.  
Le linnatha si i 'annel  
Lasto 'lîr nîn, a Uineth!  
an-uir, glass, nîth a meleth.  
  
A Banwen! ethuilrín vain!  
Aglar am meril i mBelain!  
Penna glorgalad o menel,  
berio i amar in edain.  
Le linnatha si i 'annel  
Lasto 'lîr nîn, a Uineth!  
an-uir, glass, nîth a meleth."  
  
Ana sighed, and smiled. "Much better."  
  
"Tomorrow we go to Rivendel?" Lori asked, from across the room, after a long comftable silance.   
  
"Yep. Figwit?" Ana looked up, sleep causing her words to slur slightly.   
  
"Yes Mela?" Figwit smiled at Ana.  
  
"Can Lori and Boromir stay with us?"  
  
"My home has six bedrooms, melamin." He laughed as she blushed. "I love it when you blush."  
  
"Okay...get a room lovebirds." Lori laughed as the two broke apart a little.  
  
"Where will I sleep?" Arwen inturrupted.   
  
"We'll put you in the spare bedroom with Lori...sorry Boromir. No hanky panky tonight."  
  
"Err...hanky panky?" Boromir raised an eyebrow, but grinned. "So where do I sleep?"  
  
"On the couch." Ana stood up, and pulled out the old sofa. "Lori..."  
  
Lori looked up innocently, from Boromir's embrace. "Yes Ana?"  
  
"If you do sneak out, shut the curtians and lock the door." Ana laughed as Lori gave her a 'butter wouldnt melt in my mouth' look. "And don't break our sofa."  
  
"Why should I lock the door?" Lori asked innocently.   
  
"Fathers." Ana nodded to the open window. "They tend to...worry. I wouldn't be surprised if Elrond would pop by...or my own...and do you really want to be spied on by one of them?"  
  
"Understood." Lori nodded quickly. "I might just stay with Arwen tonight..."  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Figwit's song translation:  
  
Lament for Edge First Sword  
  
His hair was black as forest night, as bright as autumn stars his eyes,  
His blade was swift, but seldom drawn, for he was courteous and wise,  
He loved but one, and she loved him more dear than any words can tell,  
In forest night beneath the autumn stars our First Sword fell.  
  
We were too few and too alone; our foes too many and too grim;  
To guard us in the wilderness no warrior was left but him.  
Yet he was stronger than they dared to challenge by direct attack,  
So struck him down from hiding, with an arrow in the back.  
  
We could not save him, nor could we avenge his death, although we tried;  
His final words were "do not grieve", and in his lady's arms he died.  
We could not honor those last words, for what else could we do but grieve  
To see him laying slain there in the camp we had to leave.  
  
Sing Edge First Sword, who lived and died a warrior faithful to his trust;  
The autumn wind will sing of him, though silent sleeps he in the dust,  
And will not wake again to watch the morning forest growing light -  
His starlit eyes forever closed in the eternal night.  
  
Or  
  
  
Find dîn morn be taurfuin, hennad be elin iavas silivrin,  
Hair his black as nightforest, eyes as stars [of] autumn sparkling  
  
Magol dîn celeg, dagrant ú-rem, e milui ar idhren,  
Sword his swift, he battled seldom, he kind and wise,   
  
E mell velethril eriol, athar phith thenin melethron,  
Lady-love one heart held, beyond words [her] true lover,   
  
Ne thaurdinnu firn Michrist vîn nuin elenath e lasbelin.  
In twilit forest died First-Sword ours under stars of autumn.   
  
Men urem an arvellon; arnediad ah boeg cothath vîn,  
We few and friendless; countless and cruel foes ours;  
  
Am meriad ammen ne thraw, e callon vinai vedui  
For protection for us in the wilderness, he hero alone last.  
  
Beleg ho, u-verthant heriad dîr gudwarthen vregol dîn,  
Strong he, not-dared straight confrontation foe-traitor violent his,  
  
Duliel ned i dhu taurvorn danc o adel na gui.  
[Having] hidden in the night blackforest, slew from behind with bows.  
  
U-'ernim nesto ho egor gedi acharn or chyth din,  
We could not heal him or catch vengeance over his enemies,   
  
Arphent, "avlinno naergonath", a ned rainc bess vell din e firn.  
And-he-said "don't-sing laments", and in arms wife dear his died.   
  
Cíniel hon caedol gwann ennas, beth vedui în u-lathrannen,  
Having seen him laying dead there, word last his unheeded  
  
Ned i echad boe awarthad, noe eriol ónem a naen.  
In the camp it was necessary to abandon, a lament alone we gave to the slain.  
  
Linno Kharas Crist-Erui, firn maethor thelion ned estel,  
Sing Edge Sword-First [or "Lone"], died warrior purposeful in faith,   
  
Lasbelin gwaew linnatha o dínen ned ast dannen ho,  
Autumn wind will-sing of silent in dust fallen he,   
  
Ne morn uireb uidafnen hennad dîn gilvíriel  
In night eternal ever-closed eyes his star-gems   
  
I daur ned aur geleriol, ú-echuiatha tíro.  
Will not have awakening for-watching the dawn [of the] forest growing.  
  
Arwen's song:   
  
A Banwen voc. "O Vána!"; Banwen sindarin form of Vána  
  
ethuilrín n. lady of spring ethuil "spring" + rîn "crowned lady"  
  
bain adj. fair, beautiful  
  
aglar n. glory, brilliance  
  
a meril n. to the rose an prep. "to, towards, for" + meril n. "rose"  
  
i mBelain n. of the Valar in gen. art. "of the" + Belain pl. of Balan "Valar"  
  
penna v. "slant down"  
  
glorgalad n. "golden light" glaur n. "golden light" + calad n. lenited. "light"  
  
o menel n. from heaven o prep. "from,of" + menel n. "sky"  
  
berio v.imp. of beria- "protect"  
  
i amar n. the world i art. "the" + amar n. "world"  
  
in edain n. "of the men" in gen.art. "of the" + edain pl. of adan n. "mortal man"  
  
le pron. "to thee"  
  
linnatha v. fut. of linna- "(it) will sing"  
  
si adv. "now"  
  
i 'annel n. "the harp" i art. "the" + gannel n. lenited "harp"  
  
lasto v. imp. of lasta- "listen"  
  
'lîr nîn n. lenited "my song" glîr n. "song, poem, lay" + nín pos.adj. "my"   
  
a Uineth voc. "Ever-young" (a name for Banwen) ui adv. "ever" + neth adj. "young"  
  
an-uir adv. "forever" an- "to, towards" + uir "eternity" by Ryszard Derdzinski  
  
glass n. "joy"  
  
nîth n. "youth"  
  
a conj. "and"  
  
meleth n. "love" 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Read the others.  
  
check these out: http://imladris.nu/claudio/artwork.html there is some beautiful artwork there...  
  
Wow....I didnt notice all those mistakes! Hmm...it must be fanfiction.net...I usually notice a number in a name.  
  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was a tired and cranky six that arivved in the mountians between Rivendel and Mirkwood the next earth day. They slowly made their way to Rivendel, often stopping, for Uuneaour or Ana. Both were chucking crying fits.  
Finally they reached Rivendel, where Ana prompley pushed Uuneaor into Figwit's arms with a exagarated sigh, and fell in the huge canopy bed dramaticly.  
  
"And I thought babysitting was hard!" She moaned, rubbing her arms and shoulders. "Man...it sucks to be a mommy!"  
  
Figwit lay his boy in the cot, and lay next to her. He took her hand, and kissed it. "You won't say that in a few years."  
  
"In a few years?" Ana turned to him, and raised a eyebrow. "Why?"  
  
"You'll be too busy with our other children."  
  
"Oh...right. Uhhuhh...you wish, buckaroo." Ana sighed. "I got off easyish this time....I didn't have to push a watermellon out of a mouth."  
  
"What?" Figwit chuckled. "It wouldn't hurt that much."  
  
"Oh, but it does." Ana sighed.  
  
"But elves..."  
  
"Elves, deary. E. L. V. E. S. Not humens. We have to push a baby through...well you've seen it."  
  
Figwit suddanly got up, and looked down at her. "But it isn't big enough!"  
  
Ana laughed at his expression. "And elves are?"  
  
"We...I'm not sure how they do it." Figwit confessed, and to his embarresment started blushing. "My mother wouldn't allow any of her sons anywhere near."  
  
"Well, Figgy, you're gonna be right there at the other end, waiting to catch the next one." Ana grinned. "There are things you need to understand about childbirth."  
  
"The next one!" Figwit's face went from confusion to excitement. "More? Now?"  
  
"No, not for about nine months. We still have to make it." Ana's smile grew as his face took in what she was saying.  
  
"But arn't you sore?" Figwit asked, his hand now stroking the scars on her stomach. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Putting children inside of me causes pain eventully..." Ana saw him recoil his hand, and grabbed it. "But no, for the moment I'm quite fine. And tired."  
  
Figwit sighed, and lay next to her again, his arms wrapping around her. "I am tired too, melamin. We will work on it...tomorrow?"  
  
"Prehaps..."   
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
His beautiful lips curled into a cruel smile, as he looked down at the whimpering elf curled up in the dungen. He wrapped his black cloak over his lean body, and pulled the hood to hide everything but the ends of his dark hair.  
  
"If I didn't know you any better, Goth en gothamin, I would actully belive that pathetic noise your making was genuine." He smirked as she looked up, dust and sweat plastered to her skin.  
  
"Kwentra amin Morier, Ya naa gothamin?" //Tell me Dark one, Who is my foe?// She stood, her left arm hanging limply from her side, as she looked him up and down, glaring.  
  
"L' uss vel'uss uriu nindel dos ssinssrinil." //The one who has all that you wanted// The tall man changed to Drow, as a guard approched and continued; "Il lu' ilta dalninil ph' c'nrosen. Auflaqui. Nind z'klaen yaith." //She and her sister are witches. Dogs. They must pay.//  
  
"Ilta dalninil zhah feir tarthe." //Her sister is far away.// The ragged she-elf slumped back into the pile of rags on the floor  
  
He dismissed the gloomy thought with a wave of his hand. "Il shlu'ta kyorl" //She can wait.//  
  
"Ele orn'la dos xxizz uns'aa?" //Why would you help me?//  
  
"P'wal ussta dalninuk ulnen xuil uss d' mina. P'wal Usstan shlu'ta naut guy'ya ulu kyorl natha qu'ess xuil..."//Because my brother lies with one of them. Because I cannot bear to see a prince with...// He spat out the last part in discust."Natha rivvil. Jhal l' trantz sanrr zhahus nindel Usstan ssinssrigg dos." //A human. But the real reason was that I love you.//  
  
"Heruamin!" The she-elf staggered up, and hugged him. "It brings much happiness to my weary heart to see you."  
  
Heruamin smiled at her as she pulled the hood away a little. She ran her fingers over his chisled face, and he kissed her fingers.  
  
"Melamin, I came as quickly as I could." He murrmered lowly in her ear. "I am so sorry. I should have found a different suitor, prehaps a absent minded elf with much money."  
  
Jalinania kissed him then, and after what seemed many hours broke off. "How is your wife? How 'tragic' that she has not concived."  
  
"Indeed." He whispered and slipped her a flask of wine. "Sypmathy grows for her and I every day. Soon she will fall down the stairs, as an act of shame, and sorrow, and I will be a widower, with a large estate to show for my 'sadness'"  
  
"How tragic." She replyed, without a hint of sadness. "And so the first stage will finally be set."  
  
"And all you need to do is marry that fool Malfanaion and make it seem like suicide. Any ideas, mela?"  
  
"Not the stairs." Jalinania kissed his lips, and smiled. "Prehaps pains will take his legs whilst swimming...or he will have too much to drink and hit his head on the bed head."  
  
"Hmm..." Heruamin ran his fingers over her pale skin, around to the small of her back. "I shall be most sad when he passes. But of course, I will also marry you out of pity, and provide for you. Prehaps love will grow..."  
  
"And we shall leave these shores."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
"Oh god Figwit!" Ana moaned, and Figwit laughed, kissing her roughly.  
  
"Miss this?" His fingers reached inside of her and she moaned again. "I would say so."  
  
Ana pulled him over her, and he went to enter her...as Uuneaor started to cry.  
  
"Damm it! Damm it! Damm it!" Ana started to swear, as Figwit sighed and went over to the crib.  
  
"Elvish children grow fast..." Figwit sighed. "We will have time together."  
  
"No..." Ana glared. "It seems like they grow fast because you are immortal! I am not. I have sixty or seventy years left!"  
  
Figwit ignored her, and brought the baby over. With a sigh, she started to feed him, and he looked up, with a smile on his face. All trace of sadenss had melted away.  
  
"He did it on purpse." Ana whined, as he giggled.  
  
"Ana, he's a baby. What would he know?" Figwit went to kiss her, but Uuneaor let out a wail.  
  
"He did! He did it on purpse!." Ana glared at the little baby. "I'm not talking to him."  
  
"Ana..." Figwit raised an eyebrow. "You are tired, and frazzled. Relax."  
  
"Frazzled!" Ana glared at him then, and ran her fingers through her messed hair. "Do I look that bad? I need makeup! I need...soap! I need..."  
  
"To sleep." Figwit placed his finger on her lips, but jerked back as she bit it.  
  
"No, I need...my sister! I need to look good, not...Frazzled!" Ana gave Uuneaor to Figwit, and went to the dresser. She looked at her naked body in the mirror, and growled. "I'm ugly!"  
  
"You are beautiful."  
  
Ana shook her head, and grabbed the brush, running it roughly though her hair, while trying to...Figwit wasn't too sure about that. It looked like she was trying to claw the scars off her stomach...  
  
"Ana you look fine."  
  
Ana shook her head again, and glared at her scars. "I look terrible. Bloody TERRIBLE! I'm frazzled, and ugly, and tired, and filled with hormones, and tired, and...I said that, didn't I? I'm pathetic! I'm tire...Arggghhh!!!!"  
  
Figwit started to laugh, and Uuneaor smiled as he pulled on his father's long dark hair. Ana glared at him, pulled on her robe, and stormed out.  
  
"I think your mother is a little...tired." He whispered to Uuneaor, who looked up at him with clear blue eyes. "What do you think?"  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Goth en gothamin : Foe of my foe 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Tired. Read others. :P  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Frazzled!" Ana screamed, as she flung the door to the parlor open. She started to rummage through the boxes from her world, muttering angrly. "I am not frazzled! I am tired...aha!   
  
In triumph, she held up a small bag of choclote covered coffee beans. "I won't be tired for much longer!"  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Figwit cauiously pushed the door to the 'lounge room' as Ana called it, hearing loud singing, swearing, and banging.   
Ana was jumping from chair to chair, her hair tied back, a table cloth around her neck, and singing. Three empty packets lay abandanaed in the middle of the room.  
  
"We are the ones who want to choose! Always want to play, but you never want to loose! lalalala lalalala areils in the sky, when you forgotten the words, you realise life is a waterfall, we drink from the water and put up our walls. swimming to the point...forgotten more words! we are the ones, always want to go, never want to stay! ...something, lalalalala...."   
  
At this point Ana jumped on the table and spotted Figwit. She pulled out a walking stick, and pointed it at him. "Halt, evil insulting one!" She stepped down, and circled him. "Ogggaa Chugga Ogggaa Chugga Ogggaa Chugga Ogggaa Chugga..."  
  
"Ana..."  
  
"I am not Ana!" She shrieked, and jumped back on the table. "I am thy coffee chocolate priestess! Woriship thy chocolate covered coffee beans, evil insulting one."  
  
"Oh Valar..." Figwit followed her around the room. "Ana, you told me you wouldn't eat any more than five chocolate covered coffee beans in one time..." He ducked a packet of tealeafs.  
  
Ana giggled, as he grabbed her. "Evil insulting one, take thy hands off me!"  
  
"Errr..." Figwit let go in shock as she licked his arm, and started nibbling at whatever was in reach.   
  
"Mmm...tasty." She giggled.  
  
"Ana." Figwit sighed, but smiled as she stood back, giving him that evil grin.   
  
"So, what do people do around here for fun?"  
  
"There is a feast tomorrow eve, held by Lord Elrond." Figwit answered, and sat back in a cushy chair. "But you have no gown made yet."  
  
"Arwen could lend me one." Ana smiled. "And Lori."  
  
"No..." Figwit stiffened. "Not Lori..."  
  
Ana kicked him half-heartly, and nodded. "Lori dosnt go, I don't go. Very simple."  
  
Figwit slumped in defeat. "Melamin, I could never refuse you."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
At the exact time, a middle aged couple stood in Lord Elrond's study, stiff and proper. Elrond joined them soon after arival, for they had news he had not wanted or expected.  
  
"We are Ana, Antonia and Lori's parents." The man held out his hand to the elf lord, who took it stiffly. "They ran away, with the intent to marry high ranking men."  
  
"Impossible!" Elrond exclaimed. "They come from a far away place."  
  
"Tis is sad really." The woman sighed. "Brilliant minds, my daughters do have. But they choose to use it for wrong, and self-gain, instead of for good and peace."  
  
Elrond sank into a chair, and guestered to the other two. "How long have they been missing?"  
  
"Many years now. We only heard latly, and came quickly before they could con a poor man into marrige." The woman sniffed, and dabbed her eyes with a lace hankychief. "I miss my daughers, truely. But they are terrible liers."  
  
"Tell me, where is my eldest, Antonia? She has a husband waiting, back in Rohan." The man asked, putting an arm around his 'wife'. "Terrible for him. Not rich in coin, but in heart. Twas left on the wedding night, waiting."  
  
"I'm not sure I can belive this." Lord Elrond studied them. "Discripe Ana, Lori and Antonia."  
  
"Antonia is tallish for a lady. She has golden brown hair, with little streaks of gold, when in sunlight. She plays an instrument, that is very special to her, and to me, for it was my mothers." The women started.  
  
"Lori is the youngest. She takes keenly after my side of the family, as you can obviouly see." The man nodded, as Elrond nodded slowly. "Never lacking a song, and a bright eyed lass."  
  
"And Ana is the middle aged one. Golden haired, blue eyed, innoccent as a lamb in spring to the unknowing eye. But she has always dreamed of silk dresses, and servents. She cannot, and will not cook. Still very childish." The woman sniffed again. "I thought her traits were charming. But now..." Tears leaked out of her eyes, and she cut off, looking away.  
  
Elrond sighed heavly. "Tis a hard thing to accept, Madam, Sir. They have been with us for many a season now, and all three are married in body, and spirt. Soon the formal arangements were to be made."  
  
"Married! To whom?"   
  
"Ana is to become Lady Ana, bride of Lord Figwit. Lori, Lady Lorianne to...a Lord of Gondor. And Antonia is to become Princess Antonia, wife of Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."  
  
"We are too late!" The women exclaimed, and burst into tears. "Oh, the poor men! How painfull it will be to discover the truth! To take away their brides!"  
  
"There there, Wenya." The man patted her on the back. "If our daughters are not yet married, then we will not have to worry about basteds."  
  
Elrond stiffened. "I am afraid..."  
  
"There is a basted!" Another wail from Wenya.  
  
"In elvish ways, his parents are married, Madam." Elrond could feel his elvish good temper vanishing as she made it obvious she didn't belive one word.   
  
"Oh, the poor child!"  
  
"When can we see our daughters?"  
  
"Antonia is away currently...for a long time." Elrond still was in disbelif. "But tomorrow night, I shall hold a feast. Let us see how they react to your appearince, before I make judgement. If they are truley your offspring, they shall leave that very night. If not, I shall banish you from this house. But for now, you remain guests. Please follow the servent to your room."  
  
A servent came in, and nodded at Elrond, as the two elves exchanged something privatly.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Ana woke in Figwit's arms. She blinked, as she noticed his eyes were open...  
  
"Figwit?" She whispered, then rememered. Elves slept with their eyes open. Strange.  
  
He blinked, and smiled. "Morning, milady. Cooked breckfast?"  
  
"Figwit..."  
  
"I will help, I will help." He chuckled, and stood with her. "How is our child, this moring?"  
  
Ana peeked over the edge. Uuneaor slept. "Like an angel. Must be tired after keeping us apart."  
  
Figwit kissed her hand. "If he is bad now, imagine two years. He shall be talking, yelling, learning the daggor..."  
  
"At two and a little over a half?!" Ana followed him out to the kitchen.  
  
"I told you last night, melamin. Elves grow quickly." Figwit pushed wood into the stove, as Ana ran outside for eggs, from the chickens.   
  
She came back, drenched. "It's raining."   
  
"Eggs?"  
  
Ana pouted, and ran back outside. After ten minuites, she came back, looking like she went for a swim. She moodly stomped in, put eight eggs in a wooden bowl, and glared at him. "I'm cold."  
  
Figwit laughed. "Go get into some day-clothes Ana, I'll start the fire."  
  
Ana ran into their room, and looked into her wardrobe. She stomped back out again. "They are all dresses!"  
  
"And?"   
  
"Grrr!" Ana growled, and ran into her room. Pulling out a black dress, that was a simple cut dress with a gold cord belt around her waist, she stripped off her wet clothes, and pulled on the undergarments and the dress. Figwit came in, and made her sit in front of the vanity.  
  
"I must teach you how to do your own hair, in an elvish style." He grumbled, as he did her hair in tradnatial elvish lady hairdo, done up by antiqe gold clasps.  
  
Ana helped him strip, and get into a dark grey tunic. "My handsome guy." She grinned, as she finshed.  
  
"My enchanting lady." He smiled, and kissed her. "Let us prepare breckfast. Your ears may not have heard our guests...but mine did. They will need food."  
  
Back to the hot oven, and Ana started to make french toast, with the egg mix, cinnamion, nutmeg and allspice. (A.N: It tastes good...i cant eat real food right now, so i kinda dream about food in this chapter). The smell drew out Boromir and Lori, both with very swollen lips, and tousled hair.  
  
"Morning." Ana called cheerfuly. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"Sleep?" Lori looked confused, then grinned sheepsly. "Oh! Sleep! Uhh..Sleep is goo...Sleep was good."  
  
"Yes. Sleep was good." Boromir chimed in. "Good eating, whats for smells?"  
  
"Huh."   
  
Boromir blushed, and tried again. "Good smells, whats for eating?"  
  
"French toast. With Orange juice."  
  
Lori sat down at the table, and rested her head on her arms. "Sounds good. Coffee?"  
  
"There is a feast tonight." Ana sat down next to her. "I'm going to Arwen's today, to borrow a gown for tonight. Wanna come?"  
  
Lori mumbled something that sounded like; "Don wanna go to school...sick...sleep good..shhh!"  
  
"Prehaps I should let her sleep for the morning." Boromir picked her up. "We were...talking...all night."  
  
"I wait, I guess." Ana sighed. "Should I eat your food as well?"  
  
"No!" Boromir grinned, as he stood with Lori in his arms. "I'll eat mine, and Lori's..."  
  
"Right." Ana watched them go, and went to Figwit in front of the oven.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
It had stopped raining by early afternoon, so a groucy Lori, and Ana walked along the path to Arwen's chamber.  
  
"Ana? Lori?" A voice called. A man's voice.   
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The man gripped Ana's arm. "The man who will take you away. Far away."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Ana got dressed in the silken fabric, her mind on the man in the woods just outside of Rivendel. The dress was beautiful enough, pale blue and pale purple, a fitted bodice, long white gloves, and little crystals along the edges of the neckline, scattered along the skirt, and the gloves. But for some reason, that man distracted her...  
  
Lori inturruped her thoughts. "Who was he?"  
  
"I don't know Lori...We'll just try to avoid him tonight. No eye contact, no nothing."   
  
"Easer said than done." Lori sighed. "How do I look?"  
  
Ana smiled at that. Lori was dressed in Arwen's smaller dresses. It was dark, had a rose-gold belt made in cobwebs, and like Ana's had little crystals dotted about. The gloves were thin lace, in the patten of cobwebs.   
  
"You look fine. Boromir will have to be held back."   
  
"From what?" Lori gave her an innocent look.  
  
"Ripping it off you, where ever you are." Ana grinned. She kissed Uuneaor, and gave him to the servent waiting. "Lets go." 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Dont own them! So there!  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Figwit and Boromir just stared at the two girls as they walked into the entrance hall. No, gaped openly was a better way to discribe it, and Ana had to shut Figwit's jaw.  
  
"You look..." Boromir gripped Lori's waist, drolling.  
  
"Pretty?"  
  
Boromir shook his head.  
  
"Nice?"  
  
Another shake of his head. He stuttered out; "Breathtaking. Uhh..we'll be right back..."  
  
He went to lead Lori out of the room, only Ana grabbed his arm. "You can shag like rabbits later Boromir. Feast now. Shag later."  
  
Blushing, Boromir nodded, and took Lori's arm. "My lady, let us go."  
  
Lori giggled, and waved as they started away, Figwit and Ana following.  
  
All the paths in Rivendel had been lit with floating candels in glass, held up by iron frames, with seanted oils drifting in the warm still air.  
  
"Tis Lord Elrohir and Lord Elladan's birthday." Figwit commented. "Usually a elf's birthday is not celebrated so, but they have been gone for many a month hunting orcs, and living with the elves of Mirkwood. Elrond and Arwen have has missed them"  
  
"Birthday!" Ana stopped. "Do I need a present?"  
  
"No, melamin, only your presence is needed." Figwit took her arm, and started foward again. "You must know, tonight you sit as my wife, as Lori sits as Boromir's wife."  
  
"Yay!" Ana smiled. "So, no glares?"  
  
"None."  
  
In the great northan hall, they were escorted to sit at Lord Elrond's exculive (and rather long) table. Boromir and Lori sat nearby in front of them at the table. The tables were white wood, with silverwear, tall candals of white and blue lighting the room, and the smell of mingled flowers, just after rain smell, and water.  
The guests were...beautiful. Lords and Ladys, Elves with raven hair, silver hair, golden hair, and black hair, important men (although there were fewer than elves), and one elderly hobbit, Bilbo.   
  
Lord Elrond came in, with Arwen on his arm, and his sons Elrohir & Elladan following. Everyone stood, their heads lowered, until the four were seated at the head of the table.  
  
"I welcome you all." Lord Elrond stood, and smiled warmly at the guests. "Let the feast start."  
  
Ana grinned as the meals were brought, but Lori gave a pout when Boromir told the servent not to let her drink an achololic drink  
  
"Let you drink?" Boromir laughed as she reached for his glass. "Later, my love."   
  
Ana froze as her eyes fell on the man from before. He glared at her, and she froze, and quickly looked away.  
  
"Ana?" Figwit took her hand under the table. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Ana smiled at him, and gulped down an entire goblet of Evermead.  
  
Lori looked back, and saw the man. She paled, and turned back. "Oh. I understand."  
  
Elrond stared at them, and at the man who nodded, frowning. He nodded curtly, and went back to his wine.  
  
Finally, it was time for dancing and music. Elrond, Arwen, Elrohir & Elladan led them into the hall. Ana gulped down another glass of Evermead, as she caught the man glaring at her again. Lori grabbed a glass of Evermead off a tray, and sprinted off before the servent, or Boromir could stop her, with a plate of food on the other hand.   
  
Elrond took Ana's hand, and led her into a smaller room off the side of the hall.   
  
"Hiya Elrond!" Ana grinned, but he just frowned at her, and crossed his arms.  
  
"Ana."  
  
"What's wrong?" Ana frowned, as his eyes narrowed. Lori came in, led by a servent, looking a little guilty.  
  
"Elrond, I just wanted..."  
  
"Quit! I knew...I knew from the start, and yet I let my feelings in the way." Elrond snapped"Master Olpion, Mistress Wenya, come in."  
  
The man came in, and looked at them cooly. "Ana. Lori."  
  
"Who are you?" Ana looked over at them.   
  
"Ana!" The woman slapped her. "Do not speak to us in that tone!"  
  
"Hey! Elrond..."  
  
"You have no authority to speak to me in such an personal way, Miss Ana." Elrond replied. "To you I am Lord Elrond."   
  
"Okayy..." Ana raised her eyebrows. "Lord Elrond. Who are these people?"  
  
Another slap, and the man took her arm tightly. "You know very well who we are, miss. Home tonight. With the basted child of yours, the poor father should not be burdened with it."  
  
"Home?" Lori pushed him off Ana. "Home is...up a hill...and in another world."  
  
"You see?" Wenya grabbed Lori's wrist. "She admits to living up a hill! Home, child. Where we will marry you off soon, to hide the shame."  
  
"I will inform Lord Figwit, and Lord Boromir of thy discrace, and decitfulness, Miss Ana, Miss Lorianne." Elrond dismissed them curtly. "Tonight, you shall return to your truthful homes, and I shall relise Lady Jalinania. You are lucky we will not take further actions on thy false accusations on a fellow elf."  
  
Ana went to argue, but felt her eyelids droop.   
  
"We have laced your drinks with sleeping draughts. Tomorrow you shall be where you belong, and..."  
  
Ana and Lori didn't hear the end, both flopping down.  
  
"Take them to the cart." The man snapped to two waiting servents. "Tie them up. Take the damm child, and put it in with the clothes of those two."  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
Ana woke to voices, only she couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Where will we keep them?"  
  
"They will make good servents. We will break them easily."  
  
"And the child?"  
  
"I am sure we can find a servent to raise it...ugly thing. Can't understand why it has been alowed to live so far."  
  
"We could rid ourselves of it."  
  
"No, sister. The father might, and this I doubt, come to claim it, if he ever finds us. And one armed or not, It shall make a fine servent. Or prehaps I will sell it when it is older."  
  
"Father claim it..." Merry laugher was heard. "I doubt it!"  
  
Ana groaned, and felt movement.  
  
"The pretty golden haired one is awake."  
  
"Kick it."  
  
A swift kick to the head, and Ana passed out. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Don't own Tolkin's stuff. Hell, I don't even own the little finger on Pippin! Or thy famous mushrooms that thy hobbits obsess over! What a sad world.  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Boromir threw a pillow against the wall, and it exploded in a cloud of feathers and ripped fabric.  
  
"Boromir, calm yourself." Figwit put on his belt, with his sword in the corner.  
  
"How can I calm myself, when Lori is out there?" Boromir growled, and a mirror shattered.  
  
Figwit made Boromir sit in a richly carved chair. "Sit here. Wait."  
  
"For what!" Boromir stood, and started pacing. "Elrond to grow a brain?"  
  
"Boromir! Shush that tongue! We wait for Elrohir and Elladan, as you know." Figwit answered, looking outside the thick embodied curtains. "They are meeting us here."  
  
The door slammed, and Arwen came in. She looked around at the now almost ruined room. Figwit noticed the haunted look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Mellonamin?"  
  
"Father has asked me to leave Rivendel." Arwen answered, and changed the subject. "What happened?"   
  
"Boromir's temper." Figwit nodded over to where Boromir had taken to stabbing a slashed pillow.   
  
"Amin n'rangwa edanea." //I don't understand these humans.// Arwen smiled. "Tis a good trait, I think."  
  
"At least in some, who do not have Boromir's temper." Figwit pushed Boromir down onto the floor. "Sit Boromir."  
  
"I'm coming with you." Arwen changed the subject.  
  
"Arwen...your father..." Figwit sighed. "He will kill me."  
  
"I am not weak in battle, Figwit." Arwen nodded curtly at the short bow over her back, and the short sword at her hip. "Father has been wrong in many things as of late."  
  
"Amin sinta thaliolle e dagor. Valar knows, you have often given me a nick, from your sword." //I know your strength in battle// Figwit sighed. "But with the war of the ring, perhaps you should stay. According to Ana, Aragorn will want to see you soon."  
  
"You are most likely right." Arwen's face clouded at the last word, but nodded. "Father thinks he will not return."  
  
"What do you think?" Figwit asked, but was interrupted by a string of curses from Boromir.  
  
Boromir stood and a vase shattered.   
  
"Come on, we must go now!" He burst out, his face going red from anger. "Elves and their...laziness!"  
  
A voice called back from outside.  
  
"Let us go then."   
  
The three came out, to where Elrohir and Elladan were mounted on horses, and holding another two. Arwen smiled as their eyebrows raised at her, and gracefully leapt on her horse. Figwit did the same, and Boromir got up roughly.  
  
"About time." Boromir grumbled, and the five were off, up the path leading away from Rivendel.  
  
))))~~~*~~~((((  
  
Ana woke, with a start. Her limbs were aching, her neck sore, and the floor was cold and hard. And dirty. In fact, Ana couldn't see anything not dirty, in the tiny room, in the dim half-light. Even herself, and Lori were dirty, the same shade of dull grays and browns, apart from angry bruises showing beneath cloth.  
  
"Ello." Lori mumbled, and sat up a little more. "I bet your wondering, What's a place like me, doing in a girl like this?"  
  
Ana rolled her eyes. "I have an idea...."  
  
"Ahhh." Lori rubbed her temples. "I don't. Where are we?"  
  
Ana stood, shaking, and looked out the window. "I can see...a stone yard."  
  
"Wow, what a view. We got what we paid for, that's for sure." Lori frowned, as she started to dust her clothes off.   
  
Ana's eyes widened. "Ean! Where is my baby!"  
  
Lori stood up. "We'll find out soon."  
  
"Soon...is...not...good...enough." Ana growled, tensing up, and looking towards the door. "I'm leaking milk. And you know what that means?"  
  
"What..."  
  
"He hasn't been fed for a while." Ana gave the door a death-look, and clenched her fists. "And He is hungry now. And whoever has him, will die by Chinese torture methods..."  
  
Lori gripped her arm. "He's probably fine."  
  
"I am not the bloody submissive middle earthen wife. I WILL KILL!" Ana shrieked, as the door was given a good hard kick. "Bring me my baby! NOW!"  
  
"Thank god you didn't have him in a hospital...the poor Nurses..." Lori rolled her eyes, as Ana started to kick the door.  
  
The door swung open, hitting Ana in the leg. A tall elderly man looked down at her, and thrust Uuneaor in her arms.  
  
"I have bought you. You now belong to me, and will refer to me as Master." He spoke clearly, his tone sending shivers down their spines. "Feed the infant, girl! Don't stand there gaping like a Fish out of water!"  
  
Ana looked the man up and down, and smirked as she saw his long white nails. "May I ask a question, 'Master'?"  
  
He gave her a look that would have probably been better at a squashed snail, at the bottom of his boot. "Make it quick, girl."  
  
"Who does your nails?" She smirked, and his face clouded.  
  
A slap was her answer.  
  
"Ok, thanks for the tip."  
  
Another slap.   
  
"I expect you to follow your duties, as ordered. Try not to escape, for this tower is well guarded by many a foul and evil creature."  
  
"Who are you?" Lori grumbled.  
  
He looked at Lori, and a piece of loose stone threw itself at her legs, sending her sprawling.  
  
"To you, I am Master." He answered.  
  
"Uhh...huh. Good." Ana picked Lori up, who glared.   
  
"We have powerful boyfriends, and you...you are going to feel their wrath!"  
  
"What she said!" Ana threw a stone at him, which rebounded off his clothes.  
  
He gave them a amused look, and left the cell.  
  
))))~~~*~~~((((  
  
"How long have we been sitting here?" Lori asked, and Ana let out a long suffering groan.  
  
"Five seconds more since you asked last time!"  
  
Lori sighed, and picked up Uuneaor. "My turn to play with the baby."  
  
Ana stood, and started to draw a hopscotch on the ground with a stone. "I'll play this."  
  
"Babies are much better." Lori started to coo at Uuneaor, who giggled.  
  
"Have two, lose one, and then tell me that." Ana answered, and started to play hopscotch.  
  
Lori rolled her eyes, and started to play hide and seek. It consisted of the 'beds' (which were more concrete slabs raised), the single, almost broken stool, and the stones. Luckily, Uuneaor considered it hilarious, and spent over a hour beaming, or giggling.  
Finally, his face, especially the cheeks, begin to go red.  
  
"He's tired." Ana came, and sat next to Lori.  
  
"How can you tell?" Lori peered at the baby.  
  
"His face goes red, when he tires." Ana smiled affectingly at the baby, and stroked his chubby cheek. "It's a family trait. Toni and I do it too. Speaking of which, where do you think she is now?"  
  
"I don't know. The day we returned, The Two Towers came out, so..." Lori gave Uuneaor to Ana, who started feeding him.  
  
"Really? We should have taken Boromir and Figgy, and Arwen. That would have been a laugh."  
  
"What, people swamping them for autographs? They look incredibly like the actors and actresses."   
  
"No, Arwen here has longer hair. And she's prettier. Much, much prettier. You saw Frodo at the Hall of fire banquet, didn't you?" Ana sighed, as Lori shook her head. "...oh. You didn't..."  
  
"Nope, what did he look like?"  
  
"Like Boromir did around the ring, in the movie. One glance at her, and he was gone into fantasy world..." Ana giggled, as she remembered his staring. "All night...she was the thing he stared at..."  
  
"Well, Boromir is much, much more handsome here." Lori smiled, as her mind wandered. "And more fun. And sweeter. And…"  
  
"Better?" Ana interrupted, and Lori nodded.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know, when I saw Figgy in the movie, I thought he was one of Elrond's twins...you know, Elladan and Elrohir?"  
  
"Same." Lori turned to where Ana was sitting. "Ana, why is his name Figwit?"  
  
"Well, his real name is Malfanaion." Ana rolled her eyes. "But he used to be obsessed with Figs as a boy, and all he would eat was Figs. So, they gave him the nickname of Figwit, and it's stuck. People now call him Figwit, or Lord Figwit, except for that obsessive bitch...Lori!"  
  
"What!" Lori looked up.  
  
"Do you think she has anything to do with this?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
  
))))~~~*~~~((((  
  
Boromir's horse seemed to share his mood. It pranced, and reared, and had to be held in, by an impatient Boromir.  
  
"Come!" He called, to the calmer Elves, behind him. "Can you not understand? We must hurry!"  
  
"All in good time, Lord of Gondor." Elladan calmly replied. "Lye anta est." //We need to rest//  
  
They were on their third day of riding, and had tracked the girls to a slave market hidden in the hills, not more than half a day's ride from their position.  
  
Never the less, the elves set their pace faster, after quietly muttering to each other in elvish.  
  
And, soon the slave market came into view. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I didn't invent Figwit. I didn't invent Boromir, or the twin elves! But I own the rest ^_^  
  
Short...hell, do I know. But school restarts tomorrow, and I have to catch up on ...*gasps* homework...So, nice reveiws might make me shove it all aside, and get a new and longer chapter within a few days of any first reveiw?  
  
  
________________________________________________  
  
The riding party rode right up to the wall of spiked wood, and rapped sharply on the gate, ignoring the guards in towers, pointing brown feathered arrows at their heads.  
  
A door opened in the gate, and a guard stepped out, his narrow black eyes boring into them.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"We are here to see about slaves. We have much coin, and will not be turned away." Boromir snapped, and the guard nodded, opening the gate.  
  
The slave market was a damp, dirty and depressing place. Bar windows were visable at the bottem of the tall stone walls of the long building, but otherwise it appared to be entirly normal, if not sad and forlorn.  
  
"Tis a horrible place." Figwit muttered, his handsome elvish face showing no emotion.  
  
Boromir beside him only growled in responce, clenching his hands into tight white fists.   
  
From a dark door, a man approched them, flanked by heavy set men, with weapons in hands. The man took one glance at Boromir and the elves, their rich clothing, and the heavy coin purses at their belts, and plastered a smile on his hollow face.  
  
"Good evening, sirs. You want slaves?" He rubbed his hands together, and smirked dirtly. "We have fine girls here, young...fresh..."  
  
Boromir clentched his fists harder, and dismounted. Figwit leaped down, and quickly followed.  
  
"We are after certian ones." Figwit answered calmly, and shook his bag. "Money, not a issue."  
  
"But, of course! Men...and elves...have different tastes." The man nodded. "Call me Badaln. Come, I shall give you a tour of the animals."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
  
Ana nursed little Uuneaor, strangly calm, while Lori tried to tame mice, while at the same time, shrieking and jumping onto the bed.  
  
"They won't come to you, if you keep freaking them out."  
  
"But..." Lori giggled, as the mouse came closer, and freaked out again, jumping onto the stool. "Ewww!"  
  
Ana sighed, and rested back. Two days in that cell, no contact with anyone. Food and water pushed through a door, and curses from outside.  
  
Voices drifted in from the yard.   
  
"Figgy! Boromir!" Ana gasped, and jumped up.   
  
"What?"  
  
At that moment, guards burst in, and grabbed the two, dragging them down into the lower dungons, while the baby was carried behind them wailing.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Boromir screamed in frustration, and threw his sword at a tree, belt and all.  
  
"Sold!" He yelled.   
  
Figwit rested a hand on his arm. "We will find them."  
  
Boromir just nodded, and snarled. "So you, and the other two kept telling me. But where are they now?"  
  
"They had to return to Rivendel, as you know."  
  
"We needed them!" Boromir yelled. "And so they go."  
  
Figwit lost it, then and snapped. "I will find her and your lover, If I have to do it alone!"  
  
"Well, not alone." Boromir retreived his sword, and mounted his horse. "Let us go then?"  
  
Figwit nodded, and lept up onto his own horse. "Let us go. We had no luck there."  
  
Boromir glanced back at the wall, through the trees, and felt a unnerving pang of regret. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own some of this! How about that? ^_^ But, the rest of it belongs to someone else.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It didn't matter how much Figwit tried to ignore it, every few steps away from that slave camp, and another not so far away, he became anxious and uneasy.  
Boromir next to him was no better, snapping at the flies, at the stones, complaining of too much sun, or too little sun...  
The horse's pranced nervously, tossing their heads up and down, pulling at the reins.  
  
"I feel terrible." Figwit muttered, and Boromir nodded, snarling at the overgrown wild grass, by the road.  
  
))))~~~**~~~((((  
  
Ana held Uuneaor tightly to her chest, in the handmade sling, as she and Lori were led outside, with a small group of other slaves, all young, some male, some female, to the dusty yard.  
  
Clocked figures stood, watching them from a balcony higher up, two main watchers clocked in rich purple, and flanked by others in black. The owner of the slave market standing nearby, jabbering on.  
  
Lori blinked up at them, and trying her best to look completely crazy in the head, mumbling, and screeching about Monkeys in swimwear.  
  
Finally, after a few minutes, the group left, and Ana, Lori, and three others were tied to each other, by the wrists and ankles. A enclosed wagon was brought in, and the five, with Uuneaor were pushed into it, roughly, while outside, smooth elvish voices called orders, in their musical language.  
  
With a hard jolt, and a wail from Uuneaor, the wagon started through the gate,  
and away to the south.  
  
))))~~~**~~~((((  
  
Figwit and Boromir arrived back at the camp, in a rush, the horses kicking dust up around them. The guards recognized them from before, and the gate opened, allowing them in imendantly.  
  
"Changed your minds so soon, My Lords?" The skeleton of a man, Badaln, came back, grinning.   
  
"We want some slaves. Young. Useful, strong, pleasing to the eye. Men as well as women." Boromir snapped.  
  
Badaln blinked. "Not girls?"  
  
"Them also." Boromir added. "The best of your slaves.  
  
"Well...of course...I have two slaves ready now, and others can be brought imendantly." Badaln clapped his hands, and a guard hurried over.  
  
"We don't have much time, make it quick!" Figwit snapped, and the man flinched.   
  
"Of course!"  
  
Minutes later, seven dusty, weary slaves stood, staring at Boromir and Figwit who stood on the Balcony. Four girls, one with a small child, all youngish, and three young men, all weak and half-starved.  
  
"They look starved." Figwit coldly informed Badaln. "You expect us to buy slaves that look unhealthy?"  
  
Badaln flinched, and rubbed his hands together. "They are our best."  
  
Boromir snapped. "They look terrible!"  
  
"We'll have to take all seven, I suppose." Figwit snapped, looking aside over at Badaln, his dark eyes regarding Badaln coldly. "And the basted child."  
  
"Very good..."  
  
"We will also take those half-starved horses, in the corner." Boromir added, looking thoughtfully at a corral of bony horses, ten in total.  
  
"They...are nothing better than meat!" Badaln exclaimed.  
  
"Then you will not mind ridding yourself of them." Boromir snapped, and threw his bag of coin at the bony man. "Get the slaves and the horses ready, now! We want bridles and saddles, there is more than enough in there for the horseflesh, and the tack."  
  
Figwit stood, and placed the pile of coins down for the slaves. "Be quick about  
it."  
  
Badaln rushed off, and Boromir allowed a small smile.  
  
"Feel better?"  
  
"A little." Boromir nodded. "Those will be good horses, with some care."  
  
"We're lucky we got some help then." Figwit smiled down at the slaves who were being tied to each other. "Let's go find our woman."  
  
  
))))~~~**~~~((((  
  
Outside, and out of view of the camp, Figwit and Boromir untied the slaves, giving them the option of working for them, or going free. All decided to work for them, each getting a personal horse. After talking to a couple, they discovered that Ana and Lori had been sold after they left, not before.  
  
"Back to that pathetic fool of a man, Badaln?" Boromir growled.  
  
"We will deal with him later." Figwit answered, and started his horse quickly along the tracks of the wagon. "I have a child to worry about, right now. But, his slave camp won't last a week after I find my wife, and child."  
  
  
A days ride, and the tracks were missing.   
  
"Gone?" Boromir slumped onto his knees, and Figwit nodded, looking to the horizon.  
  
"Strange that they headed west..." Figwit sighed. "We should return to the slave market then, or try a different one."  
  
))))~~~**~~~((((  
  
  
  
Ana and Lori gazed in surprise at their new 'home'.   
  
"My...house?"  
  
"Couldn't be right..."  
  
Soft laughter came from behind, and the elves removed their hoods.  
  
"Why not?" A older, and familiar face chuckled, the male elf regarding them with amusement. "We have to get our servants from somewhere..."  
  
"Saelbeth?" Ana blinked, her mind going back to that drunken night.  
  
"So, you remember me?" Saelbeth looked over her with cool amusement. "I would have thought you would have no memory of that night."  
  
Ana blushed, and Lori elbowed her. "Err...this is Lori. Lori, Saelbeth."  
  
Saelbeth nodded. "We'll send word to your husbands imendantly, of your return. You were lucky they mistook us for a different group of elves...apparently you two, and the baby had been reserved for a certain group of elves...we just happened to turn up and be mistook for them."  
  
Ana blinked, and nodded. "Where is Figwit?"  
  
"Riding about the countryside, looking for you." Saelbeth tore up the five slave documents, and nodded to his three new servants, who smiled widely. "I shall have a dinner tonight. Are you interesting in joining us?"  
  
Lori shook her head, before Ana could answer. "I need sleep. And a soft bed. And cushions. And..." She gasped, and grinned, turning towards Ana. "Hot food! No mold! Seats! No mous..."  
  
Ana covered Lori's mouth. "We are looking forward to actually sitting in a room together without mice for company...But some other night?"  
  
Saelbeth half bowed, and smiled. "As the Lady Ana and the Lady Lori wishes." He kissed their hands, and ran a finger over Uuneaor's face, and left towards Rivendel.  
  
Ana unlocked the door to the house...and screamed. 


	9. Chapter Nine

All disclaimers on other chapters.  
Go read my orignal fics at fictionpress.net. ^_^  
  
  
On yahoo, my user id's are: melima_wen ; ravenclaw_headgirl_ses ; ses_headgirl_of_ravenclaw ; vamp_queen_sara  
I use three for rping online...so I have different names.  
  
Hacked in Neopets, so my new name is: melima_wen  
  
And, my other email is melima_wen_ses@hotmail.com  
  
_________________________________  
A blonde figure started at her scream, and the person turned around in shock. And thrust Uuneaor at Lori, and jumped at the person, with her fists raised up, half in self defence, and half in anger.   
  
"Whore..." The blonde elf hissed and leapt aside, as Ana landed in the spot she had been standing. "Not dead yet?"  
  
"Jalinania." Ana glared, and blocked Jalinania from following Lori into one of the rooms. Lucky, Lori went unnoticed to Jalinania.  
She waited until Lori locked the door, before stepping forward. The weariness had vanished, covered with anger. "Still not dead yet. Pity."  
  
"Oh, my dear...the piteous occasion will be the untimely death of Ana, wife of 'Figwit'." Jalinania smirked, and crossed her arms calmly. "  
"Vanished, after a stroll under the stars at night."   
  
Ana blinked. "I never took a stroll..."  
  
"Foolish human!" Jalinania chuckled, and whistled loudly. A male elf came through the still open door, dark stains on his black tunic, and a dagger that he wiped on his pants. A shine of red on the silvery blade made Ana wretch in realisation at what those many stains were.  
  
Ana growled lowly, only drawing more laughter from the two elves. The male elf hugged Jalinania, and kissed her neck, before standing beside her tall and proud.  
  
"Is ... this the woman!" He raised his dark eyebrows. "Not as pretty as I believed she to be. Is her sister as ugly?"  
  
"Aye, she is." Jalinania nodded, and laughed lightly, as Ana snarled.  
  
"Then, this shall not effect my brother as I thought it might." The male elf smiled grimly.  
  
"Nay."  
  
"Let us finish it then." The elf drew his sword, Jalinania her dagger, and together they pointed it towards Ana. Ana stepped back, realising how much danger she was actually in.  
  
"Oh.... piss off." She snapped.  
  
This too only brought laughter from them both, and they stepped forward with her.  
  
"This will be fun indeed." Jalinania muttered, and nicked Ana's neck.   
  
Ana squealed, and touched the cut.  
  
"Oh no! Blood. Now, we'll have wash it off her!" The male elf laughed.  
  
"A wash?" Jalinania nodded. "Yes, she is rather filthy, isn't she? How.... Demeaning for a lady, to look like such a commoner. Like a human.... Oh. You are a human!" She laughed dryly, and grabbed Ana's wrist with a great deal of strength. "Bathing time."  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Boromir drew his horse to a halt, impatiently. "Foolish Nag!" He snapped.  
  
Figwit dismounted. "What is the problem?" He ran his fingers over the mare, Illna's heaving flanks, as Boromir dismounted.   
  
"She isn't going fast enough." Boromir crossed his arms. "In Gondor, I had the best horses, not FILTH! Like this."  
  
Figwit clung to the mare's reins, as she started badly at Boromir's yell, half-rearing, and attempting to bolt. "She's tired! This is not Gondor, and you are dead to him." He hissed, and massaged Illna's neck, as she calmed, her eyes rolling.  
  
"I know I am dead to him." Boromir snapped. "Ana made certain of that."  
  
Figwit's eyes snapped over to Boromir. "With good reason, I am sure."  
  
"What! What was the good reason?!" Boromir snapped. "So that I would have no father? So that my brother Faramir thought me dead?"  
  
"She cannot say."  
  
"Oh. 'She cannot say'" Boromir answered him dryly. "Well I can say. I can say that I return to Gondor. I can say that I will return to my people, who are dieing. And I can say that I will not be known as a dead man."  
  
"Boromir..." Figwit's eyes snapped up. "She had a reason."  
  
"So you say. I went to the council, hoping for a way to defend my people...I found no way." Boromir's eyes lit in pain for a brief second. "Now, I must pretend to not exist, hiding in a gully of elves like a common thief. When, I should be defending my people, allowing my wife to have the best, giving my father a daughter-in-law. But, it seems, my wife is dead..." He grabbed the reins off Figwit, and mounted again. "Come, let us go home. I will send more out from Gondor, when I arrive. My servants will continue searching."  
  
Figwit watched in dismay as Boromir started off immediately, and shrugged at the servants watching. "Continue looking. We will be in Rivendell...or, may the valer forbid, Gondor." He jumped on his horse, and added, throwing them coins. "I trust you to use these for your health, and safety, whilst searching. I trust that you will come to Rivendell to find me, and that you do return to us. Do not betray my trust." With that he followed Boromir's trail of dust and noise.  
Boromir's anger was ridden off by nightfall, but he still remained stressed and upset. Figwit just allowed him to talk, as they rode slower through the night. 


	10. Chapter Ten TEN!

Disclaimer: Don't own … Elrond.   
  
Short, very overdue update. But. I have my muse back! All great now! ^_^  
  
____________________________________________________________  
Lori paced the other room quietly, after stuffing the baby in the closet. Not a very good place for him, but there was a couple of crazed elves outside with one of her best friends, and had been for the last 20 minutes.  
Lori's eyes searched the darkened room, the only light coming from the moon that was rising. In the moonlight the room was eerie and beautiful, but it missed her gaze, her eyes searching for something her hubby had left her.  
That sword.  
  
___________________________________  
Lori stepped out, but the two elves and Ana had already gone. Lori gripped the sword tighter, and followed laughter and voices. In the bathroom.  
  
The blonde elf hadn't heard her, too busy torturing Ana in the bath, and seemed to take a few seconds to realize there was a sword through her stomach from behind.   
Lori gasped a little as warm blood splattered onto her, but she pulled the sword out of the dieing elf.  
The other elf, the male, had noticed her by this point, and was scrambling in the bath to get up, the water and his naked limbs proving slippery. Lori's rage pumped through her and the blade. Right into his face and neck.  
  
Ana found herself being yanked up out of a bath, from under something heavy. Lori's intense eyes peered at her from what seemed miles away, before she was pulled ungracefully from that room and into a different room, where she was left upon a bed. Lori's face was red...  
Lori's breaths were harsh, as she pulled Ana out of the bloody room, and over to a couch.   
'Lori?' Ana whispered quietly.  
Lori wrapped a blanket over the other girl, before getting up to wipe blood off her face and arms.   
  
'Yuck.' Lori muttered, looking at the bathroom. 'It looks like someone threw a couple of dead elves and red paint in there.'  
  
Ana was asleep, and Lori didn't want to know what they'd done to her. She looked out of it anyhow. Lori decided to go to Elrond for help.   
'Men. Never around when you need them!' 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Don't own it. No, I don't!  
------  
Lori climbed to the tower on their estate and looked around. 'Now...If I scream for help in a place filled with elves that can hear almost everything...' She grinned a little. 'ELROND! HELP!'  
The sound bounced around Rivendell, and Lori giggled a little. 'Perhaps it should have been Lord Elrond...Urgh! Damm blood!' She looked down, where the blood was making her gown stiffen.  
Lori climbed back down the stairs after letting out a blood curling scream for good measure, and returned to where Ana lay on the couch. 'Ana?'  
Only a mumble came back,   
  
A couple of elves broke into the door at that moment before Lori could check Ana's wounds.  
The tall one started babbling in Sindarin to her, while grabbing her wrist and forcing her to sit down. His cool gray eyes looked over Lori for any marks. His cool concerned gray eyes looked up at her and asked her something in Sindarin.  
'I don't speak elvish...much...' Lori muttered, the rush of adrenaline wearing off. She suddenly felt very tired. 'Go to Ana, she's hurt.'  
  
The gray eyed elf nodded, and kneeled beside Lori, taking her hand in his larger one. 'H'arn...you? Are you h'arn?'  
Lori's eyes drooped a little, the fatigue setting in. 'No. I'm just sleepy...'She cut off with a yawn...And jolted up. 'The baby!'   
To their surprise she ran out of the room and returned with a slightly upset half-elf on her arm. 'I had to hide him.'  
The gray eyed elf came over, and brushed the curls out of the baby's face. 'Figwit's hên."  
He took Uuneaour gently, and led Lori to one of the spare bedrooms. This elf had obviously been here many times before. 'îdh, Lori.'  
Lori watched him lay the child carefully in the bed beside her, before shutting her heavy eyelids and giving in to the growing exhaustion.  
  
Bright sunlight, flittering in through the open walls and semi-transparent curtains woke her hours later. She was dressed in a simple silken garment now, and clean. The baby was sitting on the floor, gurgling at a toy horse.   
'Hello?' Lori called, a little weirded out by the new garment.   
A elven woman came into the room, bringing a tray of food. 'Did you rest well?'  
'I...must have. When did this happen?' Lori pointed to her dress.   
'You do not remember? I bathed you before.' The elf laughed lightly, and sat beside Lori as she ate. 'But then you were very weary.'  
'How is Ana?'   
The pretty elf maiden's face dimmed. 'Not well, I'm afraid. She's had a rough life.'  
'Yes....All in Middle Earth.' Lori rolled her eyes. 'Typical.'  
'Of course middle earth. Where else?'  
Lori blinked. 'No where.' She stood up, letting the silken fabric fall to her feet. 'Where is she?'  
'Elrond's home.'  
  
Lori walked to the wall, brushing aside the curtain to look down at Rivendell. 'What happened to her?'  
  
'Nasty wounds and others. Things that will need healing...Elrond requests her child be brought to her later this eve.' The female elf left Lori quietly, leaving her to thoughts.  
  
--------------*--------------  
  
Ana woke in a large bed, a baby sucking on her finger, and a pair of concerned dark eyes staring at her.   
'Ana?'  
'Good morning Lori.' She groaned, feeling stiff. 'How long did I sleep?'  
'Three days, perhaps more if you fall asleep again.' Lori gave her a half-glare. 'I've been bored without you!'  
'Flattered.' Ana shifted her weight onto the other side and winced. No...That side was no good. She shifted to the other side...And swore.  
' I feel like I've been hit with a bloody truck.' She groaned, leaning on her back again. 'Any sign of our men?'  
'None. But you and I did get some rather strange messages. Servants and horses. It appears our men are alive and looking for us.'  
  
_______*_______  
Boromir literally fell off his horse from exhaustion and worry.   
Figwit raised a dark eyebrow at him, throwing a blanket at him. 'Kaima.'  
Boromir didn't need to be told twice. Soon he was deeply asleep, leaving Figwit to unsaddling his horse.   
  
Figwit leaned against Boromir, seeking his warmth in the chilly night.   
'Figwit?' Boromir mumbled. 'I need Lori...'  
'And I need Ana...' Figwit chuckled. 'Men's problems. If I was with a elf, I would be fine.'  
'An elf....?'  
'Male elves have a way of dealing with ...such problems.'   
'What?'  
Figwit turned his face to Boromir's and pressed his lip on Boromir's gently. 'Ways...'  
To Figwit's surprise, Boromir kissed back for a few seconds before breaking away. He looked very shocked, and stood up, moving to the other side with his blanket.  
i'H'arn...Ana.' Lori attempted to get her tongue around the tricky wording. " There were 'um edhellens." /i  
  
'Wounded....Ana.' "There were evil/bad elves."  
iThe gray eyed elf came over, and brushed the curls out of the baby's face. 'Figwit's hên."/i  
  
'Figwit's child.'  
Haha. Bet you didn't expect that. But seriously, these are men. Horny buggers. And no, if there is severe outcry, that'll be the last of the loneliness. But then again, I like weird plot twists. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

The last chapter someone went weird. I'm sorry! I don't know how the hell ff.net managed to warp it.  
  
Disclaimer: Same as before! And ever more!  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Boromir woke...Or at least, he opened his eyes. He really hadn't slept since that ... kiss?! Boromir had stayed awake all night, after it.   
  
He just wanted to go home now.  
  
Yes, Boromir was brave. He'd faced orcs, women who wanted him, a Balrog, hostile elves, barbarians, angry fathers, and tiny hobbits attacking him...  
  
But out of all of these things, a Horny elf was by far, the scarcest he'd ever, *ever* had to encounter. He had half a mind to leave Figwit sleeping right there, and ride back alone.  
  
Instead, he stumbled to his feet, made his way over to a little creek, and washed his face over, and over, and over...  
  
A loud splash beside him made him jerk his head up.  
  
Figwit waved to him, from the shallow water, stark naked. "Good morning, Boromir."  
  
"Uhh...Goo...good morning." Boromir stood up, and turned. "You slept well?"  
  
"As always. Not going to wash yourself?" Figwit calmly asked, standing up to get...a better reach.  
  
"No, No! I'm perfectly alright, Thankyou." Boromir started to his horse, and started to pack. "I will return to my home today."  
  
"We will?" Figwit stood, and lay in the sun to dry. "I thought we'd keep looking?"  
  
"I think I need to get home."  
  
Figwit stood, and raised an eyebrow at him. He grabbed his tights from beside Boromir, who flinched at how close the naked elf was. "You act as if I would take you here and now, Boromir, with or without consent."  
  
Boromir didn't reply, only continued to pack.  
  
"I am sorry, Boromir. I was wrong, and I apologies. It was something I didn't think about, and I am used to traveling with elves, not men. I cannot expect you to understand, or want what we are accustomed to." Figwit pulled on his tunic, his soft elvish accent calming Boromir's nerves a little. "Elves travel often, and we've had to learn to cope with the long times away from our wives. I will not make that mistake again."  
  
"I still want to return home, Figwit." Boromir replied sharply. "I ... I will forgive you. Just let me have some space for the moment."  
  
The packing was finished, and the man and the elf rode the long distance home in silence.  
  
__________________________________________  
  
Ana limped around Rivendel, as a servant followed, carrying a gurgling baby half-elf.  
  
The limp was more show than anything. Her arms killed from carrying that heavy baby around! She couldn't do it all the time. She wouldn't! Her husband was an elf, after all. A lord. No, Ana was going to enjoy being a lady for once.  
  
Lori was off, riding. Elrond had attempted to give them tutors, but...Well...Today hadn't worked so well.  
  
Both the girls were restless, and tired. Sure, having no men around was fun for a while, but now it was just plain boring.  
  
She lay back on the grass, and shut her eyes. The sun was delicious. It warmed her skin, sending tingles into her body, and the sounds of the world seemed to muffle into one soft song. This world was... perfect.  
  
Ana would haven't cared if she never saw her old world ever again.  
  
Soft footsteps walked up to her, and a pair of lips pressed into her hand, as a soft elvish voice sent shivers into it. "Are you well, milady?"  
  
"Figgy!" She opened her eyes, and threw herself at the laughing elf. "Where have you been?"  
  
"Attempting to rescue my wife." Figwit kissed her neck gently, and pulled her to her feet. "I didn't do as well a job as I had planned. Elrond told me what happened...I'm so sorry I wasn't there."  
  
"You owe Lori, Figgy darls. Where is Boromir?"  
  
"I believe, making up to her, all the days he's not seen her..."  
  
Ana grinned. "Ooooh..." 


	13. The choices we make will effect them all...

Disclaimer: Same as always. ;)  
  
_________________________________________  
  
"You have three choices, Ana, Lori." Elrond looked over them. "You cannot switch worlds as it pleases you to. You must either go now with the child, wait until your child is old enough to be taken care of by the parents, then go, or, stay here forever. Never to return."  
  
Ana slumped in a chair, resting Una in her lap. "But...we can't! Give us another option."  
  
"There isn't another, Ana."  
  
Lori sighed, and rested her head in her hands. "Elves! Pessimistic to the end, I swear."  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Weee! Reader choice time! *puts on thinking music*  
  
Do they:   
  
A: Go home, with Una, and without the men?  
  
B: Stay for a few more years, until Una can be looked after, then leave?  
  
C: Stay forever more, never to return to their old world? 


	14. Chapter FourteenOr Chapter thirteen, con...

Not the end. There's one last chapter, when 'A new world' is over.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Elrond, Boromir, or any other Middle Earthin stuff.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Ana smiled warmly, as her mother bounced the baby, cooing.  
  
"What a handsome little boy you are, yes you are, you adorable thing you!" She cooed, as Uueanor gurgled in delight. "Wasn't it nice of Ana to baby-sit you?"  
  
Beside her, a friend shook one of Ana's old rattles. "Isn't it sweet, how teenagers help their friends who make silly mistakes?"  
  
"He was born like this?" Ana's mom asked, stroking the little stump where Uueanor's arm was missing.  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
"Naturedly? Not from drug use, and the baby lost a arm in the womb?"  
  
"Mom, he just devolved in the womb, without an arm." Ana rolled her eyes. "His mother would die, before letting any of that crap get into his systam."   
  
Lori, who shrugged and gave Ana a 'Mothers' look. And it wasn't just directed at Ana's mother.  
  
"We'll be back later, ok mom? School supply shopping." Ana stood, and after a moment's thought, hugged her surprised mother. "See you later. And don't stress about going to your sister's for the weekend, ok mom? I have Grandma's number, I have Aunt Myra's number, I have your mobile, I have the emergency services, and the baby's mother and grand mother and... You have nothing to worry about. We got taught this, remember? Those darn electric babies?"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The quiet bungalow was filled with packages. And the sound of the occasional pop of bubble wrap, as the girls gave in, and popped it.   
  
Beside them, Uueanor lay, biting a soft rubber duck.  
  
"We're really doing this."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Is the letters ready?"  
  
"Yea. And the photos." Ana sighed, and kissed the one of Uueanor, placing it on her coffee table.  
  
They stood, and Ana slung Uueanor in a baby carry pack, on her back. Up and down, up and down, they walked. If someone had been spying, they'd have seen quite a sight. Two girls, one with a baby on her back, rolling packages down a hill, where they vanished into  
  
bushes. The girls would leave, and return with bag loads more of packages and resume the rolling.   
  
Finally, Ana rolled the last package down the hill. A new violin for Antonia, when not if, she came back, and new bows. And resin.   
  
She turned to Lori, who looked back.   
  
"Are we ready?"   
  
"Easy for you to say, LADY Ana. You haven't got mutts around your feet!" Lori glared some at the leashes she held in her hands. "Only a little baby. Why TWO DOZEN?!"  
  
"If they are too closely related and interbreed, the puppies will...have fifth legs...And stuff." Ana rolled her eyes. "Now quit complaining, and lets start?"  
  
They threw a beach ball down the hill, and started to walk down. It vanished into the bushes.   
  
"Lets go."  
  
"Easy for you to say! MUTTS!"  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Elrond raised a eyebrow in amusement, as he looked at Lori, surrounded by puppies. "A present?"  
  
"Take them!" Lori snapped, giving the leashes to him.   
  
"Some are gifts." Ana laughed, and took some leashes. "Some are for us. Did you get the packages?"  
  
"Delivered to your home." Elrond nodded. "I'll have to finish up here."  
  
Boromir eyed the dogs. "They are undergrown."  
  
One of the dogs started to yap at him, and Lori grinned evilly, picking it up. "Some are ours."  
  
Boromir's eyes snapped to her. "You must be joking."  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Gods help us. They'll be breeding within the week." He got in the wagon. "Get in, Lori."  
  
Lori grinned, waved goodbye to Ana, and got in.  
  
Ana got in the other wagon, besides Figwit, who leaned over, and kissed her gently. "It was too long, Ana. Never return there, without me. I would curse my immortal life, and sit waiting for you for eternity, if it had to be."  
  
Ana blushed, and gently cradled Uueanor in her arms. "Silly."  
  
They started to Rivendel...  
  
No ... not quite ...  
  
They raced each other Rivendel. 


End file.
